ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dearborn Monarch (Police) (2005)
|manufacturer = |price = FREE (With Police Pass)|revenue_per_mile = $500|job_xp_/_mile = 300 XP|seats = 5|drivetrain = RWD|max_speed = 130 MPH (209 KM/H)|engine = 4.6L V8|image1 = PoliceCrownVic.png}}The police variant of the Crown Victoria (Police Cruiser in older games) is a police vehicle in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It can only be driven by police officers and is available for free for players who purchased the Police pass. Description The Police Crown Victoria has improved performance to run at higher speeds, as well as a functional bullbar and improved cornering ability. Marked police cars are black and white and have the phrase "to serve and protect" on them. The same can be said about the original Police Cruiser, which is a modified version of the original Sedan. History The first police cruisers were modified Avanta models, which can be found in Ultimate Driving I and I - IV Classic. Vehicles in UD I did not have a siren, while vehicles in UD II - IV Classic had a wail tone for the siren. These vehicles carried similar markings to the livery used in the current games. When the revamp of UD II was released, police cruisers were based on the Ford Crown Victoria. They had a more functional siren, with wail, yelp, priority and hi-lo tones. Also, they had lights in the windows, to increase visual appearance. Lights also had more settings, including options to make the lights flash faster and in different patterns. However, these vehicles were painted navy blue. This was also the first time police cruisers received a fleet number. Before the Mesh Update the police cruiser was complemented by an unmarked "FBI" SUV. In May 2016, marked police cars received the current livery found in most games, traffic director in the rear window and a grille guard to add realism, as well as emergency lights in the bumper. They had a top speed of 110 MPH (177 km/h) and could deal with most vehicles aside from the more expensive sports cars. On January 4th, 2018, when all cars received a mesh body overhaul, the Police Cruiser was replaced with an actual Ford Crown Victoria, and had its top speed increased to 130 MPH, and as of the Racing Update, it gained a 0-60 of 5 seconds. In regards to other vehicles, it is not very powerful, but it handles rather well, much like the civilian version, and is able to put pressure on low-end performance vehicles with enough effort and skill. All versions of the marked Police Cruiser cannot be painted, but their rims can be swapped. Unmarked police vehicles can be painted. Unmarked CVPIs also have their bullbars removed, making them more inconspicuous. As of the update to emergency vehicles in December 2018, the emergency lights can be set to 8 different speed can be set without sequences, even though pressing U will cycle through only 2 speeds. The traffic director was removed, and the siren control will only appear if the emergency lights are activated; deactivating the emergency lights will automatically turn off the siren. Also, the marked cruiser's livery was also updated. Gameplay The Crown Victoria is a ideal starter police car for the police team. With 0-60 in 5 seconds, and top speed of 130 MPH (209 KPH), it gets the job done efficently, and is better for going after cheap, used vehicles such as the Pontiac G8, and Toyota 86. Gallery NewCVPI.png|The new CVPI (Crown Victoria Police Interceptor) coming Christmas of 2018. Trivia * When UD: Noyan received a major update that added the mesh vehicles as well as other improvements, it also gave the police Crown Victoria a custom livery based on the previous Sûreté du Québec (Quebec's provincial police) livery. * A local livery can be found in Currituck. Local liveries were also present in Florida games (Florida Highway Patrol). *The max speed of the UD CVPI is a little higher than the top speed of the CVPI in real life. The top speed of the real life CVPI is 128 MPH (205 km/h), but this difference is rather trivial in comparison to some other vehicles' with inaccurate top speeds. *The vehicle now has basic steel rims (steelies)equippen as default since the new update, matching police rims more closely. Category:Police Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:American Vehicles Category:Ford